1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to metal working and more particularly to repairing an article of mechanical manufacture such as by applying a deformable metal repair patch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applying a metal repair patch to a vehicle body is disclosed by Trapani in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,718. The patch includes a relatively thick commercially available adhesive backing. The Trapani patch is disclosed as being a metal sufficiently heavy to resist bending or deformation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,048 Jones discloses a method of patching automotive bodies using a patch which is applied to the body then covered with a plastic resin coating. The coating is then sanded and the edges are feathered to the body surface. Although a heavy metal patch is preferred, the Jones patch can be thin enough to conform to a curved surface. However, it is limited where it is desired to patch over a fold or sharp bend in the vehicle body.
Beem discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,575, a plastic patch used to repair a body surface. The patch is applied with contact cement. An edge sealant is added and the patch is then sanded to bevel the edges to the body. The plastic patch of Beem cannot be hand molded to retain the shape of the surface to be patched prior to being affixed.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.